Little Italy
by TwoShadows
Summary: Catania Acerbi is a pureblood Italian who attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With parents who married out of love instead of an arrangement, she is determined to do the same. Then she meets Draco Malfoy. Will Catania be able to convince Draco to fall in love with her before her 18th birthday? Or will she have to settle for less.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of muffled screeching. Closing my eyes I tried to block out the sound with my pillow and recapture the peacefulness of sleep. But it was too late, I had already woken up and there was no going back. Without bothering to turn on the lights I slowly slipped out from the warm pocket beneath my sheets and swiftly moved into the adjoining bathroom.

I stopped for a moment in front of the mirror, gazing into my own emerald eyes before turning the knob for the shower. I stepped under the steaming water and shivered as goose bumps ran up my body. There is nothing that relaxes me more than a nice long hot shower. Reaching for the soap I carefully lathered my body with the fresh mistletoe scent. I rolled my eyes, this was my 6 year old sisters doing. She loved Christmas and decided it should continue all year. Once I finished rinsing the last of the conditioner from my dark hair, I grabbed a deep green towel from the rack and wrapped it tightly around my pale figure. I dared to look in the mirror once more but was immediately met with comments about my hair looking like a drenched rat.

I stepped back into my luxurious bedroom and walked up to the wardrobe. I pried open the large wooden door and stepped inside. Ruffling my way through various robes I found my Hogwarts uniform. I quickly muttered an incantation to dry my hair and slipped it on. I returned to the bathroom and stood once again in front of the mirror.

"Smooth out those wrinkles twerp, don't want you looking like an old hag!" the mirror criticized. I did as I was told but not before giving it a well-deserved kick. Silently I glided down the stairs relieved to hear no more screeching, but the soft clanging of silverware against plates instead.

Being of the purest blood from Italy, with the passionate romance of my parents' love, and mothers refusal to use any form of contraceptive, my family was quite large. 9 children all named after cities in our original home Italy. In order from oldest to youngest we were comprised of

Roman-17

Milan-16

Venetia-15

Florence-14

Genoa-13

Catania (me)-12

Turin-11

Siena-6

Verona-1

The large age gaps between Turin and Siena and between Siena and Verona represented the trouble my family had come to face. Trouble such as when we left Italy due to my mother's illness. The only treatment available was in London, so that's where we went. Nevertheless Roman began his magical schooling at the age of eleven at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Immediately he was placed in Slytherin, as well as Milan, Florence, and I. The remaining daughters Venetia and Genoa were placed in Ravenclaw. In fact, that had been the cause of the argument. Turin, who would be a first year this coming school year, had told father he would run away if he was ever placed in anything less than Slytherin. Venetia of course retorted by calling every other house a bunch of ignorant fools which sparked Milan's quick temper and from there everything went downhill. The screeching I heard had been Milan's as she reproached Venetia for insulting the serpent's house.

My father sat at the head of the table with my mother directly to his right. Then on his left was my older brother Roman, next to my mother was the eldest girl Milan and the rest of us followed in hierarchy by age. The last seat was empty, for the time being at least. My youngest sister Verona was not yet old enough to eat without assistance, therefore she sat in a highchair between mother and father.

I slid into to my seat near the far end of the table with as much grace as my awkward twelve year old self could muster, and began to place a few pancakes on my plate.

"Adelaide!" I called to the house elf walking in from the kitchen.

"Yes mistress Catania? How may Adelaide serve you?" she approached with a grandiose bow

"I would like some maple syrup please." I replied, turning up my nose at the sight of her recently ironed fingers. She must have given my mother whole wheat pancakes again. Not that anyone would tell her, but my father had been the one to order the house elves to make them. Her constant complaints about her less than perfect figure caused him to take drastic action and of course he left the house elves to take the brunt of her anger.

"Yes mistress, of course mistress." She slowly backed away towards the kitchens

Milan leaned forwards to peer at me, "you know now is the time to stop indulging on such fatty sweets, you need to watch your figure for when it really matters."

"I am skinnier than a stick," I retorted." No boy is going to ask me out if I don't have any curves."

"Be patient Catania," my mother inserted herself into the conversation," you will develop into a beautiful woman in due time."

"No boys better even think about asking any of my daughters out." grumbled my father in response.

"Oh please father we are not too young! In fact, girls my age have been meeting up with boys in broom closets since third year!" exclaimed Florence

"You better not have been one of them darling." my father scolded. "We have enough children in this house as it is without having my daughters squander their futures. You must keep up the appearance of a respectable young woman so when your 18 birthday arrives, we can find a suitable husband. Especially you Florence, young Draco Malfoy is in your year, as well as that Italian lad Zabini. While the Malfoys have blood so pure it rivals or own, the Blaise boy has strong Italian heritage." He finished with a flourish oh his hand. Florence cast her eyes down towards her plate and began pushing around her food with her fork.

"Yes father, as you wish father." She said curtly before asking too politely to be normal to be excused. Venetia looked up from her book to watch Florence climb the dark spiral staircase leading to our bedrooms.

"I would like to be excused as well." She piped up. She rose from her seat and calmly followed. Not wanting to be left out, I stuffed the remaining pancake into my mouth, rapidly chewing before I scooted back in my seat and left the dining room. As I approached the entrance to Florence's room, I heard a loud sob which made me stop short of the door. Through the open crack I listened to Venetia console her.

"Hush now little sister," I imagined Venetia petting Florence's straight blond hair, "everything will be alright. It's just a crush and I'm sure by the time you are betrothed it will be over." Florence proceeded to let out a soft wail.

"No! I don't want it to end; I just wish Theodore was brave enough to tell his father how he feels. But bravery is not a Slytherin trait, and Theo is shy enough as it is! Oh Venetia whatever am I going to do?" she cried. It took me only a moment to realize who they were talking about, I had heard that Florence had a crush but I did not realize exactly who it was until now. While Theodore Nott came from a respectable pure blood family, it was just that, respectable. They did not have as much abundance of wealth as we, and with the reputation of Theodore's father as a drunkard, there was even more standing in between their relationship. My father always ensured our name would retain its power and importance and having a daughter marry the son of a man with such crude behavior would definitely bring our standing down a notch. Besides, there was great competition within the boys of her age because Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini would also be entering fourth year.

Another wail brought me out of my thoughts.

"I don't think either of us could live with ourselves if I married one of his best friends!" Florence blew her nose loudly and continued to sob. Then I finally plucked up the courage to enter the room. Venetia glanced up as I walked in, but did not say a word. I sat in the bed next to Florence and paced my hand comfortingly against her back. She looked at me with wide glistening eyes and puffy red cheeks.

"Whatever you do Catania, don't ever fall in love with someone you can't have" Florence choked in the last word and began to shake again. The three of us sat there for an hour before Florence was calm again. Then Roman peeked his head around the corner.

"You better start getting ready little sisters; we leave for Kings Cross Station soon"

I turned my head to watch Florence's reaction, her eyes were still red but tears no longer spilled down her cheeks. I noticed her eyes darken and her jaw tighten.

"I am not going to cry anymore" she commanded harshly," I will enjoy what I have with Theodore now and when the time comes, I will be strong enough to fight for him. The question is whether or not he will fight for Me." she glared with determination. "Thank you Venetia, Catania, but I must get ready to leave now." and with a final shake of her head she turned away.

I was the first to stand, giving one last look to Venetia. She was already looking at me with an unreadable expression. We stared in silence for a few seconds before one of us dared to speak.

"Don't let Milan persuade you to change who you are to impress boys. Florence has the right idea in that you should find someone to marry out of love." Venetia advised, still wearing a mask.

"But what about mother and father? They arrange our marriages for-" Venetia cut me off

"Despite what Florence believes, they will give us some choice in who we will marry. Because their own marriage is built on love I think they wish the same for all of us." She stated firmly. "Look at Roman for example, they had requests coming in by the dozens, but they let Roman choose and of course he picked the girl he had always wanted to ask out. And she isn't even a Slytherin, she's a Ravenclaw. They get along fantastically, so don't let our others sisters fool you. Milan is a slut and Florence I'm sure is already in love." She finished her rant with a pointed look in my direction.

"Alright," I agreed, "thank you Venetia." I supplied a short hug and scampered from the room. Once I entered the hallway I thought about who would be a good choice for me. Someone in my year would be preferable, but it is likely they will be older than me. I pondered this as I did my make-up, just a touch of silver eyeliner, some soft green eye shadow, and a flick of mascara. Then I lingered in front of the mirror, criticizing my thin body, _at least I'm not fat_ I argued with myself. I scrunched my nose at my reflection and left my bedroom once again calling to my brother Roman down the staircase.

"I'm ready Roman! Would you please levitate my trunk for me?"

He shouted back in response, "Get the house elves to do it!"

"Fine! Send up one of them, any one will do. Except Adelaide of course, her fingers are distasteful to the eyes." I could practically hear him rolling his eyes in the silence. He thought I was crazy because of my reluctance to abuse the house elves.

"Whatever!" he called back. It sounded like a disregard of my request, but I knew a house elf would arrive to assist me shortly. Almost immediately after our conversation, a random house elf **(A wild house elf appeared! LOL sorry, couldn't resist)** I did not know the name of popped into my room.

"Take my trunk down to the foyer with the others please." I commanded politely, they already bended to our every whim there is no need to be rude.

"As you wish mistress Catania" he bowed. Then with a snap of his fingers he was gone, along with my trunk.

"Let's go Nightwing," I spoke in a soothing tone to my dark raven colored owl. I grabbed her cage and exited the room for the last time until Christmas holidays.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Dear Erbanana (spelling?),**

**Never fear the first chapter was just an introduction of sorts where I told all the back story for the OC this chapter is where Draco and Harry and all of them come in sorry for the confusion lol**

**BTWs I don't own HP all the things you recognize from the books aren't mine. Any other random stuff is :) this goes for the first chapter as well and the rest of the story because I am not J. **

Catania POV

The walk through muggle London was uneventful; unless you count the stares as 11 strangely dressed, loud mouth Italians dragged several large trunks through the city. It was only about a 10 minute walk but our local princess Milan whined the whole trip because she had to actually pull along her own trunk. When we arrived at King's Cross Station we strode quickly through the crowds to platforms 9 and 10.

"Why don't you go first honey, since it's your first time doing this as a student." My mother kindly nudged Turin forward. He looked hesitant at first, before creasing his forehead in determination. The next thing I knew he was running as fast as he could through the wall. My parents gestured to Roman and soon enough there was pretty much a conveyor belt of Acerbi's walking through the brick on platform 9 and ¾. When I stepped in front of the bright red train I sighed, another year of endless mounds of homework not to do.

"Catania! Over here!" I heard a shout. I turned around in a circle trying to find the source of the voice before I saw Astoria Greengrass waving me down.

"Astoria how was your summer? I'm sorry I didn't write as often as I should have I was pretty busy."

"It was good, and it's fine. It's a shame you couldn't visit for a week though," She covered her mouth her hand, "Daphne held a party and they had fire whiskey."

"Damn," I mimicked her movement, "did you meet any cute guys?"

"No not really," she replied, but I could tell she was lying. She leaned even closer and whispered in my ear. "I did make out with Draco Malfoy though." She immediately blushed and burst into a fit of giggles.

"No way!" I exclaimed, "I didn't know he would go for someone a whole two years younger than him!"

"Age isn't everything darling. It's more about maturity." Her school girl smile transformed into a playful smirk. "I can't wait to see him. This is going to be a good year."

I nodded in agreement and we moved to put our trunks on the train. Luckily I had Roman to help me. We walked the entire length of the train to the Slytherin section before finding a compartment. There were already several people inside including Daphne Greengrass, my sister Florence, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, and Pansy Parkinson.

"Can't we find another compartment Astoria? Why don't we sit with the rest of our dorm mates this one is full enough already. We would be squished." I pleaded. I didn't want to intentionally partake in any awkward situations and I had a feeling I would most likely be sitting in silence crushed between people I didn't really know for the extent of the train ride if we stayed in this compartment.

"She's right whoever you are. Scurry off to find the other little second years." Pansy Parkinson sneered.

"That's my sister you're talking to Pansy" Florence made a face.

"I know exactly who she is dear Florence." Pansy retorted," they just aren't worth the time or effort."

Daphne spoke up "Come on Pansy, just be civil won't you please?"

"Don't tell me what to do Greengrass!" snarled Pansy. "My family could buy yours three times over without the blink of an eye." Daphne began to tear up. I could see Astoria clench her fists and feel the heat radiating off of her now red face.

"Look here Parkinson," Astoria raised her voice," We may not be as rich as you, but at least we don't look like fugly cows." She whipped around to face me. "Let's go Catania, I didn't want to sit here anyway."

"Run away coward! Run to the little Gryffindorks like a wimpy first year!" I heard Pansy call out. My blood ran cold and I struggled to grab on to Astoria before she hexed Pansy to a pulp, but I wasn't fast enough. A purple flash erupted from Astoria's wand and one look at Pansy clearly showed the damage. Her skin was now blotchy with black and white spots, and her hair became ratty with grass bits sticking out. The worst of it was when Pansy tried to speak, instead of her usually nasally voice, out came a loud-

"MOOOOO!" She clasped her hands over her mouth and with wide eyes and attempted to speak again. "MOOO! MOOOOOO!" The other inhabitants sat in silence for a moment before Blaise let out a snicker. Then the whole group of 4th years began to guffaw. Tears were streaming down their faces as Pansy continued to panic. Even Draco was struggling to compose himself as he gasped for breath.

The mooing continued as what I interpreted to be a slew of insults burst from Pansy's mouth. She began to reach for her wand but Astoria and I were already streaking down the hallway our hearts beating fast. We jumped into the closest compartment and slammed the door shut. We fell to the floor and held our stomachs as waves of laughter overtook us. As we finally calmed down, the pair of us had to wipe our eyes and brush the disheveled hair out of our faces. That's when we noticed the trio staring strangely at us from the seats. We sobered up immediately as the one and only Harry Potter peered at us through his circular glasses.

"Ummmm…what's so funny?" Asked the bushy haired girl, I think her name was Hermione Granger.

"Nothing to you mudblood!" Snapped Astoria as she once again pulled me into the corridor.

"Well that was awkward." I said plainly as a blush creeped up my face."I guess the mood is sort of ruined now?"

"Sort of?" Astoria rolled her eyes, "Come on Catania lets go find our door mates they would be much better company." She stalked off with her luggage in tow and I obediently followed.

Even with a family like mine I had always been fairly quiet, especially now with my preteen years upon me I was more reserved than ever. I had met Astoria in the dorms last year and we became close friends. She sat next to me in every class and walked with me through the corridors. Once we even served a detention together because I set off a magic suit of armor and she took the blame. Without Astoria I would not get into nearly as much trouble or have half as many friends, she was the one everyone paid attention to and I was along for the ride. Not that I held it against her, she had the type of personality that required such publicity and involvement in other's lives.

"You coming?" asked Astoria as she slipped into the compartment we had been looking for.

"Sorry" I responded as I was flung back into the present. "Just distracted I guess.

"It's not because of Blaise is it?" She gave me a knowing smile, "because if it were, we could each marry Draco and Blaise and we would be super close."

"Don't be silly, Blaise probably didn't even notice I was there." My eyes flickered down to my shoes and I subconsciously began to twirl my hair.

Astoria reassured me, "Maybe he didn't, but he will next time! I can promise you that."

"Whatever you say Astoria." I brushed her off and began to haul my trunk onto the shelf. Unfortunately for me, I was not quite strong enough. I froze and fear flashed through my eyes as the trunk slid backwards heading straight for my face.

"Whoa there!" an unexpected pair of hands shot in front of mine steadying the case and pushing it the last bit forwards onto the rack. I looked up at the face of my rescuer and it was none other than the Italian we had just been discussing.

"Thank you," I downcast my gaze before he could see my cheeks reddening.

"No problem, just try to be more careful next time okay?" He lifted up my chin and looked me in the eyes, which only made me bluish more furiously than ever before. Astoria observed the events unfolding from the other bench and split her mouth into a blinding smile.

As soon as Blaise left I fell onto the seat, my eyes glassing over. "Did that really just happen?" I murmured too shocked to speak louder than a mumble.

"OH MY GOSH CATANIA!" Squealing filled the compartment. Three girls began to bounce up and down in their seats fanning their faces and flashing their brilliant white teeth. I was pushed limply between them as they gushed over Blaise.

"I have something to confess guys…"They stopped and stared gaping at me. "He does look super hot with his sleeves rolled up like that." Astoria cried out with glee and started jumping around again.

"Please don't make this a bigger deal than it is!" I begged them.

"Are you insane?" Astoria grabbed my arms and shook me, "We are going to marry best friends its perfect this is great!"

"But shouldn't we get this into perspective? We are twelve, they are fourteen. All of us are way too young to get married." I argued

"Don't be ridiculous girly" one of the other girls in our dorm Marie swished her hand. "If you fall in love before you graduate you can always quit school early! And even if you don't there is always betrothal which your parents can plan in advance, then you won't have to worry about anyone swooping and taking him." Then she gasped. "You aren't already betrothed are you?!"

"Of course not," I assuaged her fears, "My parents have given us until our eighteenth birthday to choose from all of the requests we get."

Emilia, the last of the second year Slytherin girls, sighed, "How beautiful, I wish my parents were so in love like yours. Then maybe they would pay more attention to me rather than fighting—"

She was interrupted by the screeching of the train's wheels. I guess we had arrived, with all of the excitement we had barely spent any time catching up. Suddenly someone slid the door to our compartment open, and in stepped Blaise Zabini followed by Draco Malfoy.

"Would you girls like an escort to dinner?" Blaise held out his arm to me. I giggled foolishly.

"What a gentleman." Marie swooned as he led me from the train. I looked behind me to search for Astoria but it seemed she had disappeared. Funny, so had Draco. My mouth formed a wide "O" as I realized what must have happened.

Blaise glanced at me questionably. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no everything is perfect." I deflected and let him lead me into a carriage. Marie and Emilia waved at me from a few carriages behind us signaling that they were giving me my space.

The first few moments of the carriage ride were awkward as the other few Ravenclaws who had joined as whispered to each other. I sat in silence gazing up at the castle watching the stars twinkle and the owls swooping over the trees.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Blaise tilted his head with inquiry.

"Oh nothing really, I just love the view of Hogwarts at night. It's not often I get to see it considering curfew and all."

"You let some a silly little rule like that get in your way?" He asked surprised

"Well last year I was a first year so I was too nervous about coming to a new school to try anything like that." I admitted ashamed.

"You're not really like your sisters are you? Florence isn't the most outgoing but more so than you. Milan doesn't even know how to hold her tongue!" He chuckled but it died in his throat as he saw me frown. "Don't be like that, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any offense."

"It's alright, I just get compared to my sisters a lot its difficult because I just want to have my own reputation not my family's." I don't know why I was being to open with him. Maybe I was just being hopeful, as long as my inexperience didn't come back to bite me.

"I know exactly what you mean." Blaise said grimly. I looked up this time with a question waiting on my lips. "My mother." He supplied. Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Well that certainly didn't bode well for future prospects. Then again he was Italian and that had definite advantages. Before I could respond with some form of apology the carriage abruptly halted. Not wanting to intrude on the personal moment Blaise seemed to be having, I fled up the stairs and into the Great Hall. I only looked back once but was met with the slouched shape of the boy with his hand in his pockets and his head down. Well now I've done it. He probably thinks I ran away because of his mother, I am such a coward. There can't possibly be anything else I could do to mess this up. Little did I know how much I was wrong.


End file.
